Music Is Love
by increak96
Summary: She just wanted some peace and quiet to play her guitar. Why can't that stupid, one-eyed vampire hunter leave her alone for once! YagarixAnalesia, OC, ONESHOT!


**A\N: I was asked to post more AnalesiaxYagari, so that's what I did! Fanart for this couple can be found either on my facebook fanpage or on Snowfox93's deviantART account. Thank you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Analesia Wildfire let out a contented sigh when she saw the library was empty. She walked over to the closet and pulled a guitar case from the coats and spare uniforms. Why her uncle, Kaien, felt the need to keep them there, Analesia was sure she would never know. Regardless, they hid her guitar case, so she was happy.

Walking over to the reading area, she sat down and pulled out her guitar, placing it on her lap and starting to pluck the strings. She took a few moments to tune the polished, black acoustic, and then she started to strung a few chords, singing softly.

"My heart is like a river. My heart is like these hills. They never change. I never change, and I never will. You called and I came running. You cried and now I'm here, so hold this faith. Accept our faith. These are little fears. We have enough to guide us, and we have enough to last. We're not alone—we never were. You and I aren't lost."

"Your voice is beautiful."

Analesia jumped up and whirled around, glaring at the hunter standing in her doorway with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Despite herself, she noticed how nicely his jeans fit him in all the right places. She mentally slapped herself and walked up to him stiffly, snatching the lit cigarette out of his mouth.

"Hey!"

Shoving the cigarette into an ashtray on her desk, she turned to him with a smirk. "No smoking in the library, sir." She curtsied and then grabbed his riffle off of his back. "And no vampire hunting weapons, either." She tossed the gun out the door, and Yagari just barely managed to catch it.

"To be insulting is the norm for you, but to assault my gun is a whole new level, Analesia. Are you in a bad mood today?" Yagari returned his weapon to its rightful place and walked over to one of the large bay windows in the library.

"My mood was just fine until you showed up."

"Blunt, too." Yagari rested his elbows on the windowpane and let his chin rest in his hands.

Analesia started to put her guitar away. "What are you doing here, Yagari? I'd like some privacy."

"You can keep playing, you know. It's not like I'll stop you. And I'm watching over your precious Zero." Yagari's ice blue eyes narrowed in frustration as he saw Zero head to class with that same blank, tired, and secretly scared look in his eyes.

Analesia didn't miss it, either. "For someone who seems so cold, you certainly act different when you're alone with Zero."

Yagari turned away from the window. "What the heck are you talking about, woman?"

"Just what I said. You never let anybody else know it, but you really do worry about him." Suddenly, she stiffened. "Why, I'll never know because all you vampire hunters are the same!"

Yagari chuckled to himself and stepped away from the window. He headed over towards the piano and leaned back against it. "I told you it was alright if you played."

"Believe me, Yagari, if I wanted to play around you, I would. You're not stopping me. I'm stopping me." She started to carry her guitar back to the closet. The soft sound of a piano bench scooting, followed by the sound of a fall being lifted and a soft C chord stopped her short. She slowly turned to see Yagari seated at the piano.

He played a few more chords, and then started playing the song Analesia had started earlier. She listening for a moment, and then sat back down on the chair, pulling out her instrument and joining where she'd left off.

"Oh, hold me very tightly. Hold me fast and strong. I am you love, won't stray from you."

Yagari's soft, bass voice joined in at this line, and Analesia felt a shiver run down her spine at the words that so happened to be at that part of the song.

"You and I belong. My heart is like a river. My heart is like these hills. They never change. I never change, and I never will."

Yagari played a few ending chords, and then they both froze. Yagari looked down at the piano, apparently refusing to meet her gaze. She kept her green eyes locked on the third guitar string.

She took a deep breath. "You... You play nice." She jerked, quickly adding. "For a hunter."

Yagari chuckled lightly. "You play nice, too." He grinned. "For the niece of a crazy twit."

Analesia glared and got to her feet, stomping over to the closet and shoving her guitar in. She stormed out of the library, and Yagari ran after her.

"Come on, Analesia! I was just kidding, and you know it!"

"I don't want to hear it, Yagari!"

Yagari suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop.

"Let go!" she snapped. "Geeze, you are so arrogant."

"I am not, you're just too sensitive." Yagari took her other wrist, making sure she couldn't run off while he was talking to her.

"Oh, yes you are, Yagari. You are most certainly—mm!"

Analesia stopped short as Yagari's sweet, soft, silky lips came crashing down on hers. She remained as stiff as a board for a few moments, but then eased into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss steadily became more passionate until finally, Analesia pulled away, gasping for air.

"Toga Yagari, if you ever do that again I'll...I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Stutter me to death?" Yagari gave her a wry smile.

Analesia glared viciously, and turned to go.

"Hey, Analesia."

Silence.

"We'll have to do this again sometime."

Analesia nodded slowly, her reddish brown hair falling over her shoulders. "Yeah. We will."

She continued to walk down the hall, and waited until she got around the corner to stop and put a hand to her cheek. She knew she was blushing, and she knew he had seen it. She grumbled to herself and headed off towards her room.

_Stupid vampire hunters._


End file.
